Romantic Love Story
by chiisai no kuro 'Neko
Summary: kenapa kau begitu lembut padaku? kau adalah pria baik- baik. kenapa kau bertemu dengan ku yang nakal dan kasar ini? aku dan kau? sangat tidak cocok, tapi... aku mencintaimu ... /AU/NS/ dont like dont read!


Fic ini ,, fic pertama ku .. minna – san salam kenal nama saya maithaa kuro . Minna – san bisa panggil kuro . ok kuro masih newbie. Kuro juga kurang berpengetahuan ,, fic ini kuro buat karena saya sangat suuka video clipnya lee seung gi yang crazy for you .. ehm . riview iia,, please? Senpai senpai jangan kasih flame yaa .. kuro takut. Eheheh.. yoda deh ,, happy reading minna – san.

**Warning : OOC [stadium akhir****...?], AU, Miss Typo(s), Gaje [parah.. =_="], Ide gila + pasaran, Alur rush**_**,**_** dll. –Don't like, Don't Read-**

**Summary: aku gadis kasar dan nakal. Dan kau seorang laki laki kalem yang pintar. Benar benar ****tidak cocok. Tapi kenapa...**

**~ Maithaa Kuro Present **

**Romantic Love Story**

**Naruto Uzumaki x Sakura Haruno**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**~~oOo~~ Happy Reading! ~~oOo~~**

Normal POV

Malam pun tiba... Lampu-lampu jalan pun sudah menyala tentu seluruh siswa konoha ingin cepat pulang untuk melakukan aktivitasnya sesudah bersekolah.

Brum... Brum... Brum ...

Bis perlahan-lahan berjalan setelah menurunkan penumpang di halte bus ..

Malam itu bus penuh dengan serombongan murid laki- laki, seorang ibu ibu, juga beberapa siswa KHS, salah satunya adalah Naruto yang sedang membaca buku sambil memperhatikan gerombolan itu dengan seksama. Gerombolan itu tertawa sambil menjahili teman mereka sehingga mereka semua tertawa terbahak- bahak.

Tiba tiba, seorang gadis berambut pink yang setengah rambutnya diikat dan setengah nya lagi dibiarkan tergerai, berjalan menuju pintu keluar bus sambil mengunyah _buble gum_. Sesaat kemudian salah satu murid dari segerombolan tersebut yang diketahui bernama Kiba menghampiri gadis tersebut dan memeluk si pink lalu mengeluarkan ponsel nya.

Kiba berkata, "hey, lihat kawan kawan..! Aku punya pacar baru. Hahahahahahha!''

"Waaah, cantiknya harus diabadikan nih .." Seru teman-temannya. Teman-temannya pun ikut-ikutan mangeluarkan ponsel kemudian memotret kiba bersama si pink itu.

BRUAAK!

"Aaakh!'' Jerit kiba. Ternyata gadis pink itu menabrakkan kepala kiba dengan pintu bus, lalu menjambak kiba, dan kemudian memukul perutnya serta menendang kiba. Gadis itu pun berjalan keluar bus. Sangat terlihat frustasi, itulah yang ada dalam benak Naruto saat melihat si pink pergi, Naruto juga melihat sebuah guratan kecil di bawah mata si pink.

.-~-.

''Selamat pagi anak anak!" Seru Danzou begitu memasuki kelas 3-2. Murid murid pun membalas termasuk Naruto, "pagi ini kalian mendapat teman baru, silahkan masuk." Terlihat gadis berambut pink beriris emerald berjalan masuk kemudian menulis namanya.

'SAKURA HARUNO.' Tanpa membungkuk dan dengan tidak peduli ia berbalik dan melempar kapur yang baru saja dipakainya dengan asal-asalan. Ia Berjalan ke bangku kosong disebelah Naruto, lalu duduk.

Bruk, Naruto mendengar suara tersebut dan menengok ia melihat Sakura meletakan kepalanya di atas meja lalu tertidur. Saat danzou – sensei menerangkan pelajaran dengan seenaknya Sakura mengeluarkan bentounya kemudian melahap nya dengan muka malas lalu menatap Naruto.

Sepulang sekolah, saat Naruto tengah menyusuri gang menuju rumahnya, Naruto melihat Sakura dari jauh yang sedang bergerombol dengan _yankee_ yang bernama Gaara yang mempunyai tanda 'ai' di dahinya dan terlihat menyeramkan dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Sakura terlihat sedang mengibaskan poninya ke samping.

Sakura yang baru melihat Naruto langsung melambai pada Naruto lalu berteriak. "Haii...! Besok bertemu lagi yaah di sekolah!" Si yankee yang bernama Gaara itu pun melambai kepada Naruto. Naruto yang takut pun hanya tersenyum dengan terpaksa sambil melambai dengan kecil.

"Jangan pikirkan orang bodoh seperti mereka, hahhaha. Sudah sana pergi, sana pergi!" Seru Sakura kembali dengan tersenyum dan menibas ngibas tangan nya seperti mengusir anak kucing. Naruto yang tidak betah berada disitu pun langsung pergi.

.-~-.

Keesokan harinya, Danzou memeriksa semua murid kelas 3-2. Karena yang tidak membawa buku bahasa inggris, akan dikenakan hukuman yaitu, dipukul. Danzou pun mulai memeriksa, "Shikamaru maju kau!'' Teriak Danzou saat melihat meja Shikamaru yang kosong tanpa ada buku.

"Deidara, kau juga maju!'' Perintah danzou lagi setelah melihat Deidara yang keringat dingin karena tidak membawa buku. Naruto yang gugup karena Sakura yang masih tenang dan dengan cueknya ingin kembali tidur. Namun saat Sakura baru setengah ingin meletakan kepala ke meja, Naruto menggeser buku miliknya pada Sakura dan berdiri menuju depan kelas. Naruto bersama dengan teman-temannya sekelasnya pun kena pukul di bagian bokong oleh Danzou. Sakura menyeringai karena kerelaan Naruto untuk memberikan bukunya pada Sakura.

.-~-.

Hari ke-2 Sakura ..

BRAKK..!

Pintu kelas 3-2 tiba tiba ditendang oleh murid senior yaitu Tayuya, Karin, dan Shion. Mereka berjalan menuju Sakura yang sedang tidur lalu menganggu Sakura, "hei bodoh! CEPAT BANGUN! Dasar anak baru tidak tahu malu!" Teriak Karin sambil mendorong-dorong bahu Sakura.

Kemudian Tayuya menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura seraya berkata, "hei, kau anak baru, belum tau siapa kami! Baru saja masuk sudah belagu?"

Shion pun mengacak-acak rambut Sakura yang panjang lalu berbisik, "dasar kecoa sampah tidak berguna! Apa gunanya kau hidup? Sana mati saja!"

DRAK..!

Setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir, Sakura pun bertindak. Sakura menendang mejanya, kemudian berdiri dan melayangkan tinju pada Tayuya. Merasa kurang puas Sakura juga menendang perut Karin dengan keras. Dan terakhir nenampar Shion dengan kerasnya. "JANGAN GANGGU AKU! KALAU KALIAN TIDAK INGIN MATI!" Teriak Sakura.

PRANKK..!

Sakura melempar kursi kearah jendela hingga pecah. Murid-murid lain yang melihat kejadian itu panik. Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya terkejut dalam diam.

Hari ke-3..

Fuuuh... Terlihat asap rokok mengepul diatas salah satu bilik toilet pria ..

BRAAK...! Dengan kasar, Sakura membuka pintu toilet pria yang habis ia gunakan untuk merokok, murid pria yang sedang berada di dalam toilet kaget dengan kehadiran Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari toilet dan melempar putung rokok sembarangan. Sakura yang ingin keluar dicegat oleh Naruto yang baru masuk toilet. Sakura yang melihat Naruto pun agak kaget dan langsung melenggang pergi.

.-~-.

Di koridor sekolah..

Naruto tampak sedang membuka kopi kalengan saat melihat Sakura yang berwajah kesal sambil memandangi jendela, Naruto memberi kopi itu pada Sakura yang di respon dengan langkah Sakura menjauhi Naruto.

"Hhhaaaaahh... Haruno-san, gadis yang aneeeh." Desah Naruto dalam hati.

Hari ke-4..

Terlihat Danzou-sensei masuk dan sambil berharap tidak ada yang tidak membawa buku inggris hari ini. Sakura yang tidak membawa buku pun langsung berinisiatif tidur, tetapi saat ingin meletakkan kepalanya, Naruto langsung menggeser bukunya –lagi- pada Sakura. Melihat hal itu Sakura menatap miris Naruto yang sedang dipukuli, "aku bukan orang baik. Kenapa kau baik padaku?'' Batin Sakura dalam hati.

Pulang sekolah.. Sakura menunggu Naruto di depan gerbang sekolah. Saat melihat Naruto berjalan melewati gerbang, Sakura menyusul Naruto dan menepuk bokong Naruto. "Aaaw.. Ittai, Haruno-san.." Seru Naruto.

Melihat itu Sakura langsung tertawa dan berkata. "Masih sakit hah?" sambil kembali menepuk bokong Naruto yang disusul dengan ringisan Naruto, Sakura pun merangkul Naruto menuju tempat penjual bakso ikan.

Mereka berdua menyusuri jalan menuju kios bakso ikan yang enak, saat sampai mereka makan dan bercanda bersama Sakura terus menyuapi Naruto.

.-~-.

Kesokan harinya di sekolah, Danzou kembali memeriksa kelas. Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan memelas, yang di jawab dengan gelenggan yang artinya 'aku tidak membawa bukunya' , kemudian isyarat kepala yang mengatakan 'letakan bukumu untukku, kau tidak mau aku dipukuli, bukan?'. Naruto yang dengan sangat terpaksa menggeser bukunya lalu saat ingin berdiri, Sakura mengambil bukunya dari dalam kolong meja dan meletakannya. Naruto yang melihat hal itu pun tersenyum lega. Mereka tersenyum bersama.

Sejak saat itu Naruto menjadi akrab dengan Sakura. Mereka makan diam diam di kelas saat Kakashi sensei menerangkan, kadang Sakura mengambil tempura milik Naruto yang tidak berani protes atas tindakan Sakura. Mereka juga diam-diam tidur di kelas saat Kurenai-sensei mengajar. Sakura mengamati wajah tampan Naruto dan kemudian sadar bahwa wajah Naruto sangat tampan.

.-~-.

Suatu hari, sesudah pulang sekolah. Sakura mengajari Naruto bermain bilyard. Mereka karaoke bersama dan akhirnya, Naruto mengantar Sakura pulang. "Hari yang menyenangkan Naruto-kun, arigatou!'' Kata Sakura.

Cup..

Sebuah ciuman ringan mendarat di pipi Naruto. Semburat merah muncul seketika. "Aah... Tidak juga. Jaa nee Naruto-kun." Sakura berkata pada Naruto seraya masuk ke dalam Haruno mansion yang besar. Saat Naruto hendak pulang, tiba- tiba _yankee_ yang beberapa hari lalu bersama Sakura mendatangi Naruto dengan segerombol teman- temannya. Naruto dibawa ke tempat sepi dan kemudian dikeroyok bersama.

.-~-.

Pagi hari selanjutnya, Sakura sudah menunggu kehadiran Naruto dengan senyuman. Naruto yang baru memasuki kelas menyembunyikan memar-memar yang ada di wajahnya yang sudah pasti ketahuan oleh Sakura. "Naruto, apa yang terjadi dengan mukamu?" tanya Sakura cemas.

"Ah semalam aku terjatuh dari tangga. Sudah, jangan khawatir!" Naruto menjawab.

Tengg.. tengg.. tengg..

Saatnya pulang sekolah. Sakura berjalan bersama Naruto dengan canda tawa, tapi Naruto kaget saat _yankee_ yang dulu sering bermain dengan Sakura yang bernama Gaara dan kelompoknya menunggu Sakura dan Naruto lewat dijalan itu. Gaara memanggil mereka yang sedang lewat, Naruto merespon dengan menjauhi Gaara. Gaara mendatangi Naruto memegang mukanya dan berkata, "waaah... Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu? Habis dipukuli?" Tanya Gaara dengan ekspresi wajah mengejek.

Sakura yang baru menyadari bahwa Gaara bersama kroni-kroninya yang memukuli Naruto mendekati Gaara dengan marah, lalu menampar Gaara. Gaara tersenyum karena Sakura yang berani menamparnya. Dengan segera Sakura menarik Naruto, "sudahlah, cepat pergi dari sini!" Seru Sakura pada Naruto.

.-~-.

Sakura dan Naruto bercengkrama bersama di lapangan basket, mereka juga bermain basket dengan tawa. Suatu saat, ketika Sakura dan Naruto bercanda bersama, tiba tiba pintu kelas terbuka dengan kasar. "Aku mencari Sakura haruno!" Teriak Gaara. Anko-sensei yang sedang mengajar takut pada Gaara yang adalah seorang _yankee_. Seketika itu juga wajah Sakura berubah jadi serius. Sakura menendang meja dan berdiri, tapi tangan Naruto menahannya.

Gaara kembali berteriak "HARUNO SAKURA!"

Sakura tersenyum memberi tahu bahwa ia akan baik- baik saja, Sakura melepas tangan Naruto dan berjalan ke arah Gaara. Gaara pun merangkul Sakura dan ditepis oleh Sakura. Sakura ikut dengan Gaara ke motor yang diparkir Gaara di depan pintu gerbang. Naruto yang cemas mengejar Sakura yang sudah naik motor sport milik Gaara. Naruto terus mengejar Sakura yang menaiki motor Gaara yang akhirnya menghilang. Naruto menduga Sakura dibawa ke tempat bilyard dan segera menuju ke tempat itu.

Setelah Naruto sampai, ia tidak segera masuk ke dalam tempat bilyard. Tapi dia merenung dan mengintip, ia melihat Sakura sedang melihat ke arah jendela. Setelah merenung ia memakai topi baseball dari saku blazernya. Ia membuka pintu lalu berjalan menuju arah Sakura. Salah satu anak buah Gaara, Kisame berteriak. "Hei. Siapa kau?"

Tepat di depan Sakura ada anak buah Gaara lain, dengan sepenuh hati Naruto melayangkan tinju pada Kakuzu yang memakai baju jaket hitam bermotif awan merah. Semua bertambah panik, ada beberapa wanita dalam ruangan itu menjerit ketakutan. Sakura yang kaget mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber masalah, saat menengok tangan Sakura langsung disambar Naruto untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Tiba-tiba Sasori melayangkan tinjunya pada Naruto yang berusaha kabur dari situ. Naruto dapat menendang Sasori hingga ia terjerembab ke meja bilyard. Naruto yang panik mengamati keadaan sekitar dan mendorong semua yang ada di hadapannya. Dengan segeraKakuzu yang tadi jadi orang pertama yang menjadi sasaran tinju Naruto, kembali membalasnya dengan menendang Naruto dengan keras dan melayang kan tinju pada Naruto yang kekuatannya makin habis. Kakuzu menghajar Naruto habis-habisan, Sakura yang melihat itu menjadi pusing.

Sakura yang pusing mencoba melepas tangannya yang menarik kerah baju Naruto. Dan Sakura berhasil, tangan Kakuzu terlepas dan Sakura menarik Naruto untuk kabur. Mereka keluar dari tempat bilyard itu dan terus berlari dari kejaran Gaara dan anak buahnya. Mereka berbelok dan melewati gang gelap dan sempit. Naruto menarik Sakura menuju gang itu dan bersembunyi. Gaara dan anak buahnya tidak menyadari hal itu dan masih terus merlari lurus mengejar Naruto dan Sakura yang sebenarnya sedang bersembunyi.

.-~-.

Saat sudah yakin Gaara pergi menjauh mereka keluar dan kembali memastikan tidak ada anak buah Gaara yang ada di situ. Sakura berbalik menghadap Naruto dan menampanya. "KAU GILA? KAU MAU MATI KONYOL? KAU BISA MATI DISANA!" Sakura pun meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di sana.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura tidak datang. Naruto beranggapan bahwa Sakura masih marah padanya. Naruto sangat menyesal.

Sepulang nya Naruto dari sekolah, Naruto panik bukan main. Gaara beserta anak buah nya yang kali ini lebih banyak dan menggunakan senjata mengepung Naruto. Naruto dihajar habis-habisan oleh anak buah Gaara, Gaara yang melihat itu hanya tertawa puas melihat Naruto terluka. Setelah Naruto sekarat, mereka meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di sana.

Esok hari, Sakura datang pada Anko-sensei yang kemarin ketakutan dan meminta maaf pada Anko. Saat di dalam kelas, Sakura membungkuk meminta maaf pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang kemarin juga ketakutan. Sakura duduk dan melihat bangku Naruto kosong. Sakura yang sedih berjalan ke lapangan basket yang pernah ia gunakan dulu bersama Naruto. Saat berjalan, Sakura melihat Naruto Yang sedang berjalan tak jauh dari Sakura dengan muka babak belur. Sakura menghampiri Naruto. Sakura mengusap pipi Naruto yang membengkak dan berkata, "kenapa kau tidak masuk? Aku sangat khawatir padamu. Aku takut kehilangan dirimu yang aku cintai!" Sakura menutup matanya saat bibir Naruto mengecup bibirnya pelan. Bibir Naruto yang lembut dan biru kembali menyapu bibir Sakura yang manis.

Sakura bergumam. "Gara-gara aku, kau jadi sakit begini. Maafkan aku." Dan Sakura pun berjalan menjauhi Naruto.

.-~-.

Malam harinya, Sakura memasuki ruang bermain bilyard yang diisi Gaara beserta anak buahnya. Sakura berjalan mendekati Gaara dengan tatapan menusuk. Gaara yang menyadari Sakura masuk langsung mengibaskan rambut Sakura yang panjang. Dengan cepat Sakura mengeluarkan gagang besi yang tadi disembunyikan Sakura di tangan kanannya. Sakura mengayun-ayunkan besi itu dan mengenai pipi Gaara yang mulus dan pucat.

Kisame yang melihat itu mengayunkan tangannya menampar Sakura.

PLAKK..!

Gaara yang marah menjambak rambut Sakura dan menampar Sakura dengan keras hingga Sakura memuntahkan darah segar dari bibirnya. Gaara menarik kembali kepala Sakura dan menampar nya sekali lagi dengan kencang.

PLAKK..!

Naruto yang baru masuk langsung berlari ke arah Sakura. "Sakura! Apa kau baik baik saja?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara yang melihat itu menaruk kerah jaket orange Naruto. "Apa? Kau mau meninjuku lagi? Belum puas menyakiti kami? Kalau begitu pukul saja aku! Pukul!" teriak Naruto. Gaara yang merasa perbuatannya sia-sia memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana.

"Ayo pergi!" perintah Gaara. Sakura yang kesakitan meringis dan sempat menitikan air mata karena sakit yang ada di pipinya. Sakura tersenyum tipis Naruto karena menolongnya, Naruto juga tersenyum karena Gaara tidak memukulnya.

**Tbc [To Be Continued]~**

**At the back scene:**

Shana: Fyuuuh~ hah~ apek nyoo~

Kuro: Hehehe, gx papa lha, daku kan bru pertama bkin fic...!

Shana: sama ajha, ng'siksa gw scara gx langsung tw.. Apek gw ngerapiinnya! T,T

Kuro: Hahaha #ktawa bejad# mang mksud gw gtu!

Shana: T,T"

Kuro: Review, minna-san?


End file.
